


Kintober 2019-Lukanette Ver.

by teen_idol1694



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Domination, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Juguetes sexuales, Lukanette is endgame, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Roleplay, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex Toys, Shibari, Smut, Threesomes, always endgame, lenguaje adulto, personajes crecidos, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_idol1694/pseuds/teen_idol1694
Summary: Luka y Marinette empiezan a llevar su relación a otro nivel. En el camino aprenderán y experimentaran cosas increíbles. Con algunos tropiezos, pero lo importante es estar juntos al final. Muy juntos.Siguiendo el Kintober 2019. Para el gusto de los más atrevidos y de los amantes de esta pareja.





	Kintober 2019-Lukanette Ver.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola espero esten bien y bienvenidos a este reto de escritura que me he impuesto para volver al mundo de los fanfics. Y al de la escritura erótica.
> 
> Este es mi primer fic publicado en Ao3 y el primero de este fandom y ship. Como verán empecé muuuy tarde, y probablemente acabe luego de terminar el mes. Tal vez incluso vaya a tener que combinar ciertos promts pero de que lo termino, lo termino.
> 
> Espero tengan la mente abierta porque habrá de todo un poco. Aunque nada no consensual y los personajes serán mayores. La mínima edad que tendrá Marinette será de 16 años y pues Luka 18 años (así como será en este primer capítulo)
> 
> Disfruten, y se agradecen los kudos y comentarios ^^

A pesar de que su apariencia podría incitar ideas equivocadas guiadas por típicos estereotipos, Luka rara vez se metía en problemas. Apostaba su guitarra a que podía contar todas esas veces con los dedos de una sola mano. Y como en cada una de esas veces las sensaciones eran las mismas. La culpabilidad, decepción, tristeza y enojo mezclados.

Toda esa serie de emociones no se arremolinaban en su interior mientras veía lo ojos de unos consternados y molestos padres de Marinette. Sin embargo, la atmósfera parecía indicar que debía sentirlas.

Luka se balanceó un poco en el mueble donde estaba sentado, solo, como acomodando se. Pero esa sensación no era producto de una mala postura o posición. El sillón siempre había sido cómodo. En él había disfrutado de noches de películas y videojuegos con los Dupain-Cheng, de momentos dulces con su novia y de encuentros divertidos con amigos. Pero ahora era solo su asiento en la sala de interrogación. O de juicio. Y en lo que parecía ser el día de su sentencia.

—Estamos molestos, Luka—Empezó Tom, su disgusto era claro en su cara—Confiamos mucho en ti cuando tú y Marinette empezaron a salir. Demostraste ser un muchacho responsable y educado. Pensamos entonces que la diferencia de edad no sería un problema, pero tal parece que sí lo es―

Hubo un silencio en el que Luka tardó en darse cuenta que era para escuchar su intervención. Pero es que todavía procesaba cada palabra de Tom, y por más que lo hacía no encontraba la razón de esta situación.

Si, Luka estaba seguro que se le estaba acusando de algo. _Solo que no tenía la menor idea de lo que era._

_―_Sr. Dupain, discúlpeme enserio, pero no sé a qué se refiere―dijo en el tono más calmado que encontró, el mismo que usaba para intentar calmar a su madre o entender a su hermana.

―No trates de evadir la situación, sabes bien a que nos referimos―

―No, es enserio, no sé qué…―

―Hijo, no voy a permitirte que…―Sabine puso una mano sobre el recién formado puño de su marido, para gran alivio de Luka. Por Dios, Tom era tres veces su tamaño. Se consideraba rápido, pero con que recibiera un solo golpe sería el fin.

La mujer le dio a su esposo una mirada de consolación y reproche, lo que lo calmo visiblemente. Luego dirigió esa misma mirada a Luka, y el chico pudo notar un dejo de preocupación.

―Lo que queremos decir es que no nos sentimos cómodos con esto, y tampoco creemos que sea el momento para ninguno—

— ¡Así es! Son muy jóvenes―

—Entendemos que desde que comenzaste la universidad, tu ambiente es…diferente. Pero Marinette no ha llegado a esa etapa―

—Y francamente, creíamos que lo entendías―

¿Entender? No entendía NADA de lo que pasaba allí. ¿De qué se le acusaba exactamente? ¿A qué venían las edades de ambos al tema? _¿Y dónde estaba Marinette? _

Si la hubiera lastimado se hubiera dado cuenta. Cuando la llamo esa mañana durante un descanso de la escuela no percibió ningún dejo de enojo o tristeza, su conversación fue tan natural y fluida como siempre. Es más, este último mes había sido genial, con la celebración de su segundo aniversario de noviazgo hace poco menos de una semana. A ella le había encantado la bufanda rosa tejida a mano que le había regalado, junto con un ramo de flores y una canción completamente nueva en la había trabajo durante meses.

Sus padres habían soltado unas lágrimas durante su interpretación en la fiesta sorpresa que les hicieron sus amigos. Los habían abrazado y Tom no dejaba de decir lo contento que estaba por los dos y cómo prepararía una postre especial para conmemorar su relación.

Todo eso parecía un recuerdo muy lejano en ese momento.

—Señor y señora Dupain-Cheng, les_ juro _que no sé de qué están hablando. ¿Qué fue lo que hice que los enfadó tanto?―dijo Luka, sinceramente confundido y desconcertado. Algo que pareció notar Sabine, por el ligero cambio de expresión de su rostro.

Tom por otra parte parecía enojarse más. Se puso un poco rojo y se levantó de repente.

En vez de abalanzarse contra él como había esperado Luka, su suegro salió de la sala a paso fuerte y volvió un rato después con una bolsa colorida entre sus manos. La colocó en la mesita que los separaba y se paró a su lado con los brazos cruzados y la espalda recta.

Luka examinó lo que trajo y lo reconoció al instante. Ese estampado de flores en varias tonalidades de rosado lo había escogido él mismo. En su opinión, era perfecta, y del tamaño correcto para la bufanda.

— ¿Mi regalo de aniversario?―

—Así que reconoces que fue de tu parte―dijo Tom con ojos aún más acusadores.

—Pues sí. Y a Marinette le encantó. Se la probó inmediatamente―

Las caras de ambos adultos se pintaron de un asombro alarmante. La de Tom volvió con una nueva fuerza a una expresión molesta.

— ¡¿Y tú dejaste que se lo pusiese?!―Su rugido hizo que Luka se pusiera muy nervioso

—Pues si…lo compre para ella…!Y-y ustedes estaban allí! Dijeron que la bufanda le quedaba muy bien―

Tom y Sabine se miraron con confusión, pero luego a Sabine se le formó una expresión de entendimiento, mientras que Tom volvió a la cólera inicial.

—No hablamos de la bufanda, hablamos del _otro_ regalo que evidentemente le diste en secreto―dijo señalando el paquete

―Lo encontré oculto bajo su cama―añadió Sabine con una expresión cautelosa.

Luka miró confundido a ambos y luego al regalo. Lo tomo y miro dentro. Había una prenda, pero no era una bufanda. Era algo de color azul claro y _¿traslúcido?_ Sacó la prenda y la sujetó con ambas manos frente a él.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula inferior cayó en picada.

Entre sus manos tenía lo que estaba seguro era un _baby doll_ de color azul cielo y con encajes en la tiras que debían caer sobre los hombros y que estaban adornadas con dos pequeños lazos color salmón. Tenía una ajuste en el pecho para delimitar la forma de estos, y el resto de la tela que “cubriría” el torso era transparente y lo suficientemente larga como para rozar las caderas de aquella que lo llevase. Una fugaz mirada al interior de la bolsa le permitió descubrir otra prenda del mismo azul, hecha de puro encaje y mucho, _mucho_ más pequeña.

Luka quedó atónito con la lencería en sus manos. Y también muy enrojecido.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, hijo?—

―Cariño, creo que enserio él no…—

El sonido seco de un bolso cayendo al suelo los hizo a todos voltearse y mirar con sorpresa a la joven a la que no oyeron entrar.

Marinette estaba allí parada con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca en una mueca de horror. Su vista fija en lo que sujetaba su novio. Sus manos temblorosas subieron para enredarse en sus cabellos. De su boca solo salían ruidos cortos como si estuviera atorándose.

― ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN CON ESO?―

**Author's Note:**

> Se que este es pura gracia y casi nada de smut pero lo escribí en la madrugada y estoy reventada. Si, tenía planeada una escena picante pero no me da la fuerzas para continuar. Tal vez la edite luego, no se. Ustedes que dicen?


End file.
